Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado
by Ap19
Summary: Puede que no existan los monstruos pero yo me sentía como tal; sabia lo que debía hacer, ir por el, por primera vez guiarme por mi corazón.    Lemmon ExB


**Personajes de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia toda de mi loca cabeza!**

**Esta historia surgio de mi mente oyendo la cancion Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado de Bon Jovi y mi estado de depresion que poco a poco mejoro hasta terminar el shoot! espero que les agrade... Contenido +18 ya lo saben**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado:<strong>_

" El día en el que te vi por primera vez, aquella tarde fría, húmeda en la que tu llegaste para llenarla con tu calidez, ese día mi mundo cambio totalmente y desde ese día supe que lo único que quería tener en mi vida eras tu; cuando entraste a la cafetería con tus bucles castaños, tu pálida piel, tu cuerpo esbelto, tus profundos ojos chocolates, tu picara sonrisa, me sentí deseoso de tenerte y poseerte pero cuando clavaste tu profunda mirada en mi y me sonreíste de esa forma coqueta y sensual que solo tu tienes, me sentí atrapado, mi corazón dio un brinco y mi mundo entero empezó a girar entorno a ti... Te confieso que me sentía extraño pero a la vez ansioso, te veía y sabia que de algún modo eras diferente a las demás y me lo confirmaste cuando me rechazaste cientos de veces; no se decirte como me sentía entonces, mis amigos se burlaban, el gran Edward Cullen, el play boy, había perdido su toque, era chasquear mis dedos y podía tener a cualquiera en mi cama, pero tu no, me desconcertabas por completo, me sofreías de esa manera deslumbrante, me mirabas constantemente, me incitabas y justo cuando creía que cederías me rechazabas... Pasaste a ser un reto para mí, eras mi objetivo, necesitaba tenerte, sentirte, pero en medio de todo eso no me percate de que me enamore de ti, pero todo eso no lo supe sino hasta mucho después... Para mi suerte o tal vez mi pesadilla te hiciste la mejor amiga de mi hermana Alice y una vez que salimos del instituto podía verte en mi casa cada vez que visitabas a mi hermana, aprovechando eso me acerque a ti, tratando de ganarte y tu seguías igual algunas veces parecías desearme de la misma forma en que yo a ti pero en el momento crucial me rechazabas...

Aquella noche... el principio de todo, de mi cielo y de mi infierno... estabas preciosa, mis ojos no dejaban de recorrerte y tu no actuabas indiferente a mi, coqueteabas y me tuviste toda la noche babeando por ti, me sentía morir cuando te veía bailando con otro, coqueteando con otro, pero luego venias a mi con tu sonrisa y hacías que todos esos sentimientos de odio se borraran, esa noche cuando me pediste que te llevara a otra parte, me quede sin palabras, todo lo que había esperado finalmente lo iba a conseguir... te saque de allí rápidamente con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, feliz como me sentía no pensaba en nada que no fueras tu y que serias mía, esa noche tuvimos sexo de todas las formas posibles, eras una Diosa, mi diosa, al menos eso pensaba yo, besarte, tocarte, sentirme dentro de ti, que gimieras mi nombre de esa forma tan sensual, era lo mismo que estar en el paraíso. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando al siguiente día me dijiste que solo fue sexo, que no querías involucrar sentimientos, que tarde, pensé, ya era tarde para mi por que te amaba como un loco, finalmente te fuiste después de darme un beso que hoy reconozco como el beso de la muerte pues así me quede, medio muerto...

Los días fueron pasando y yo procuraba evitarte, no quería verte, pero para mi sorpresa te metiste a mi cuarto igual a como te metiste a mi vida, sin avisar ni pedir permiso... recuerdo que no podía articular palabra, solo te veía hay parada delante de mi, tu cuerpo me llamaba, tu boca, tus ojos, parecía que pensabas igual pues te lanzaste a mi y me sentí tocar el cielo una vez mas, pensé que te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quería, no se, alguna vana esperanza se formo en mi, de nuevo el sexo lo fue todo entre nosotros, tus caricias, tus miradas, esos sonidos y gestos que hacías cada vez que te hacia llegar al paraíso, eran momentos mágicos y una vez mas caí al precipicio cuando después de aquella noche que compartimos me dijiste que lo sentías, que yo era para ti un muy buen sexo, que querías que se repitiera pero que no involucráramos sentimientos y yo ¿Que decía? Me dabas la opción de tenerte de algún modo u olvidarme para siempre, como un autómata acepte lo que me ofrecías pues sin ti no podía seguir... Y así fueron pasando días, tantas noches de intimidad que parecían no acabar, quisiste mantenerlo en silencio yo acepte, cada una de tus peticiones de tus juegos los acepte, en ocasiones moría de celos cuando te veía con otro en la universidad pero acaso ¿Podía yo decirte algo?, no tenia derecho, tu no me habías dado derechos y por eso me comía todos y cada uno de mis celos y reproches finalmente siempre venias a mi...

Nos convertimos en hombre y mujer, ya no éramos aquellos jóvenes del instituto, pasaron 5 largos años en los que me hacia cada vez mas adicto a ti, 5 años creyendo en una mascara, convenciéndome de que te enamorarías de mi así como yo lo estaba de ti, pero nada de eso pasaba, tu te veías con otros y desfilabas delante de mis ojos y yo actuaba como un cobarde, un maldito cobarde, nunca te dije nada, nunca te exprese mis sentimientos y tu solo jugabas conmigo... Te convertiste en toda una abogada y yo en economista, pensé que una vez que teníamos nuestros futuros asegurados todo cambiaria pero una vez mas me demostraste que yo era para ti un simple juguete nada mas, y ¿Porque no reaccionaba?, era estúpido, era enfermizo, pero te amaba enormemente... Maldito mi mundo, maldita mi suerte, el día en que llego mi hermano, Emmet, quien había estado estudiando y encargándose de las empresas familiares en otro país, vi como lo mirabas como una presa y vi que el atendía a tu mirada, allí delante de mis ojos, se comían el uno al otro, mi corazón se estrujaba, ya no lo soportaba pero menos soportaba si no tenia nada de ti... seguiste viniendo a mi pero te paseabas de la mano de Emmet... En algún momento todo cambio, yo no vi las flores marchitar ni el frio de tus ojos al mirar, no... no vi la realidad me ibas a dejar, hice de todo llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte... poco a poco te fuiste alejando de mi, me veías muy poco y ¿Por que lo hacías, por que seguías viniendo a mi si ya lo tenias a el?, pero yo seguía haciéndote tocar el cielo y tu seguías gimiendo mi nombre, en esos momentos me olvidaba de todo y era feliz...

Cada hora era una eternidad, cada amanecer un comenzar, ilusiones nada mas... que fácil fue soñar; me sentía morir cuando te veía con el, cuando le sonreías, cuando lo besabas y yo me pregunto ¿Porque? Ese debería ser mi lugar pero tu se lo dabas a el y yo nada podía hacer; dure todo un día encerrado en mi departamento, no atendí tus llamados ni tus mensajes, ya no lo soportaba mas, llegue a mi punto máximo... oí la puerta y supe que eras tu, me arme de valor y fui a abrirte... me reprochaste de no responder tus llamadas y tus mensajes y yo callaba, oyéndote, deje que soltaras todo lo que debías decirme cuando terminaste me miraste y de algún modo lo supiste, lo vi en tu mirada, recuerdo que dijiste "No puedes terminar conmigo", solté una risa sarcástica y te respondí con todo el resentimiento dentro "¿Terminar que?" Te pregunte con sorna pero era cierto ¿que iba a terminar? si tu no tenias ningún tipo de relación conmigo fue solo sexo tu siempre lo dijiste e hiciste la pregunta del millón ¿Por que?, no podía creer que en serio preguntaras el porque, tal vez nunca te dije que te amaba pero trate de mostrártelo, te di todo, lo deje todo por ti, con el corazón en un puño te pedí que te fueras que salieras, pidiendo a gritos en mi interior que te quedaras... ese día llore como no te das una idea, llore por ti, por mi, por ser cobarde, por amarte y no poder olvidarte... vinieron interminables días de dolor y de agonía.

Deje incluso de ir a las reuniones familiares, mi vida era el trabajo y nada mas, no hablaba ni con Alice para que no me recordara nada de ti, al final deje hasta a mi familia por ti, me arrebataste todo Isabella, mi corazón y mi vida entera... Un día común en mi oficina me sorprendiste, quede tan anonadado viéndote que no respondí a tiempo cuando te acercaste a mi y me besaste con tanto ímpetu que me deje vencer, te hice mía en ese momento una y otra vez como si nada hubiese sucedido, te marque como mía una y otra y otra vez hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron mas... La pasión nos gano, nos dejamos vencer y llevar, pero como si fuese una burbuja lo que vivimos en ese momento me dejaste igual que siempre, me utilizaste de nuevo, solo extrañabas el sexo, en serio ¿Nada mas?, quede como el mas grande de los estúpidos... Mi vida perfecta se convirtió en nada Isabella y ¿Sabes que? Pude ver que no tuviste la culpa de nada, fui yo y mis falsas ilusiones, fui yo y mi falta de hombría, de perderte, fui y yo y mis estúpidos sentimientos... gracias por dejarme probarte, al menos me queda eso, para aprender hay que caer, para ganar hay que perder y yo lo di todo por ti; trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, pero al final yo te ame demasiado... Se que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele, no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces. Si... me voy, ya no tendrás que verme y pasar un mal rato ni yo verte a ti y menos verte pasear con mi hermano por allí, ya no quiero hacerme mas daño... Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu vida, se feliz...

Ah una ultima cosa... Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado...

**_Siempre tuyo... Edward Cullen_"**

Termine de leer su carta y mis ojos derramaban lagrimas interminablemente, sentía un dolor tan profundo en mi pecho, mi corazón se encogía al recordar cada una de sus palabras, ¿Que hice?, ¿Que es mi vida?, tal vez no existan los monstruos pero yo me sentía como uno, uno que lo había destruido todo, lo destruí a el y me destruí yo, me sentía como una perra sucia por haberlo hecho pasar por todo eso, de algún modo siempre supe que me amaba, el era extremadamente dulce, todo un caballero, me lo demostró una y otra vez, pero yo acostumbrada a no sentir el cariño de nadie me hice la ciega no quise ver y jugué con el y con todos los que pude, pero en especial con el, los demás solo eran un polvo de un rato pero a el no podía dejarlo, lo necesitaba, era una especie de droga para mi pero siempre tuve miedo de que jugara conmigo de abrirle mi corazón y me dejara, sin embargo lo dañe, estropee todo, mis momentos felices entre sus grandes brazos... ¿Y ahora que hago?, mi cuerpo empezó a actuar por si solo me levante de la cama y corrí al baño a cambiarme, trate de peinarme, pero no tenia solución era un desastre, un desastre igual a mi vida, tome las llaves del coche y salí a toda prisa, intente llamarlo pero no me respondía ¿ya se habría marchado?, la carta me había llegado solo hace una hora, la enviaría y se iría, o se iría a su apartamento, no sabia que hacer, opte por llamar a Alice...

-Diga... - dijo la voz de mi amiga

-Al - ... -Bella, ¿Que pasa? , te oigo ansiosa ¿Te sucedió algo? ...

-No Alice yo bueno estoy físicamente bien, pero no te llamo para hablarte de mi, ¿Que sabes de Edward?

-Ehh ¿Edward? - ... - Si Alice Edward, dime que sabes por favor - ... - bueno se que le pidió a papa que lo dejara encargarse de las empresas en Londres y se iba hoy... pero debe estar por irse en este momento creo... hace un rato papa y mama salieron a acompañarlo ¿Que pasa Bella, por que tu angustia por Edward?

-No preguntes ahora Alice, te lo explicare todo luego si es que llego a tiempo – no pude evitar que se quebrara mi voz al final

-Tengo una idea de lo que sucede Bella y lo siento mucho pero que hay de Emmet... - mierda Emmet no era nada desde hace rato que solo éramos amigos

-Otro error en mi lista Al, lo siento de verdad... yo... lo siento mucho, debo colgar

Colgué el teléfono y deje correr mis lagrimas libremente maneje a toda prisa hasta el aeropuerto, en el camino nunca deje de intentar comunicarme con el pero fue inútil no respondía mis llamadas, solo rogaba por llegar a tiempo... cuando por fin llegue baje y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la sala de embarque, mi corazón estaba acelerado pero no por la carrera sino por miedo a llegar tarde, finalmente pude vislumbrar a Carlisle y a Esme, los padres de Edward, corrí hasta ellos pero me sentí desfallecer cuando vi que Edward no estaba con ellos, vi hacia donde dirigían sus miradas y pude ver una cabellera cobriza entre la gente, ya iba en el túnel... sus padres me vieron pero yo no les hice caso y grite con todo lo que pude

-EDWARD! EDWARD! - volteo a mi y mi mundo se congelo por un instante su cabello estaba mas desordenado de lo común, sus ojos que siempre me recibían iluminados en cada uno de nuestros encuentros hoy derramaban tristeza, su rostro dejaba un rastro incipiente de barba, sus ojeras lo hacían ver cansado, pero nada de eso disminuía su belleza... pasaron unos segundos que a mi se me hicieron eternos, lo vi indeciso, si se iba eso seria todo pero para mi suerte tal vez, se devolvió hacia mi.

-Isabella, ¿Que... Quieres? ¿Que... haces aquí? - me dolió un poco su indiferencia y su tono hostil pero era cierto que me lo merecía...

-Edward, ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Que quieres hablar Isabella? Todo esta dicho, creo que te lo describí todo muy bien, yo... yo ya no tengo nada que decirte, debo irme – dijo dándose la vuelta, mierda estaba perdiendo mi ultima oportunidad.

-Edward, por favor, tal vez tu dijiste todo pero yo no y tengo mucho que decirte, por favor dame la oportunidad – dije con el corazón en la mano, se volvió una vez mas hacia mi clavando la intensidad de sus esmeraldas en mi...

-No se que será lo que quieres decir pero un poco mas de agua a la hoguera no va a pasar nada, de acuerdo Isabella vamos – sus palabras, cada una eran como dagas, sujeto mi brazo con una fuerza un poco mas de la normal y me llevo a cuestas con el, aquí estaba yo ahora, tenia la oportunidad para abrirme a el, tenia miedo, miedo de mierda pero tenia que hacerlo debía confrontarlo.

-Súbete – dijo cuando llegamos al coche, no me abrió la puerta como siempre hacia, bueno ¿que podía esperar? Era la perra aquí, subimos al coche y manejo a toda velocidad, la tensión se sentía en el coche al punto en el que respirar era un trabajo duro, en algún momento reconocí el camino, íbamos a su apartamento, unas calles mas y llegamos, bajamos del coche y volvió a sujetarme del brazo para subir, el portero nos miro pero no dijo absolutamente nada, subimos por las escaleras y no por el ascensor como era usual, llegamos entro dejándome en la puerta y camino hacia un ventanal poniendo una enorme barrera de distancia entre ambos.

-Habla ahora, tengo prisa, debo irme tengo un boleto de avión que cambiar – ok aquí vamos

-Déjame hablar y no me interrumpas, te diré todo y después de eso bueno puedes irte si así lo deseas – me miro con una hostilidad pero no emitió palabra alguna.

-Edward yo... - suspire, clave mis ojos en el para que viera la sinceridad en todo lo que iba a decirle – yo... desde el primer momento que te vi en la cafetería me gustaste, te veías como el típico play boy y a esos yo los conocía muy bien, el chico que todas quieren, con el que todas desean estar, te acercaste a mi como si yo no supiera ya que lo harías y empezaste a coquetear, para mi era un juego mas como todo, por eso te coqueteaba de igual modo pero no aceptaba nada mas por que seria una mas de tu lista, como sabes jugamos al juego muy bien hasta que no lo soporte mas y aquella noche en la fiesta estuvimos juntos por primera vez, me encanto estar contigo, tu trato dulce, tu manera de hacerme tuya, me gusto tanto que temí caer en tu juego, tenia la idea de que me dirías que solo fui el polvo de una noche y por eso te dije lo que te dije ese día, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que algo sucedía si antes te veía casi a diario ahora no te veía y cuando lo hacia me evitabas no entendía que pasaba pero tampoco ahondaba en el hecho, no quería inmiscuirme contigo mas allá de lo que había sucedido pero no lo aguante y aquel día en tu casa me metí en tu habitación y empecé a recordar nuestra noche juntos, mi cuerpo clamaba por sentirte de nuevo y así lo hice y tu no me rechazaste de nuevo fue maravilloso pero entonces venia el asunto me encantaba estar contigo, me sentía bien entre tus brazos, contigo dentro mío, pero ya era solo eso y no quería que acabara por eso te propuse el seguir viéndonos... Pasaron días y días, en las noches contigo era estar en el cielo, me sentía completa contigo, poco a poco pude notar tus cambios, tus atenciones hacia mi y temí, en mi vida he estado acostumbrada a que las personas me quieran, en general siempre todo ha sido un juego un juego al que yo aprendí a jugar muy bien y al darme cuenta que me sentía bien contigo que empezaba a tener algún vinculo sentimental hacia ti, empecé a salir con otros, pero con ninguno hice lo que contigo pues ellos no eran nada, era solo un polvo un rato, quería mostrarme que podía estar con otros y no solo contigo que no dependía de ti, pero no me di cuenta ni del daño que te hacia ni el daño que me hacia; no me justifico, la verdad no tengo justificación, siempre volvía a ti, siempre te necesitaba, eras... eres como una droga, cuando... cuando llego tu her..mano solo vi una oportunidad, la oportunidad de alejarme de ti, lo conocí y el parecía un tanto como yo, jugar la vida, sortear el camino, por eso lo acepte salir con el, pero nada de eso hacia que yo dejara de querer verte, de querer estar contigo por eso algunas veces iba por ti y me sentía completa de nuevo... ahora me doy cuenta lo estúpida que fui, te tuve y tuve todo pero... aquella noche en que de algún modo cortaste la relación que teníamos por un lado pensé que era lo mejor pero por otra parte al pasar los días me sentía ansiosa como un drogadicto al que le han negado la droga... tan ansiosa que se hizo insoportable, termine con Emmet por que sencillamente no podía estar con el, no salí con ningún otro, pero nada de eso tu lo sabias, tenia que hacer algo y me aparece en tu oficina y sin pensarlo una vez me deje llevar por todo lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón sentían, fue tan abrumador todo lo que sentí esa noche contigo que me marche aun cuando estabas dormido sin saber que hacer ni decir, mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban en un lio, en un lio que poco a poco fui desenredando y tarde muy tarde me di cuente que me enamore de ti casi desde el día en que te vi, que te ame y que tuve miedo que te amo y que ya no es suficiente, solo una ultima cosa... lo siento Edward, tu no te merecías nada de todo esto, no te mereces a alguien como yo – sentencie mi condena, los ojos de Edward habían cambiado en todo mi discurso, habían pasado por ellos diferentes emociones de las cuales muchas no supe identificar, el seguía manteniendo esa distancia entre ambos y no pude evitar que una lagrima callera por mi rostro...

-Yo también lo siento Isabella, todo esto, mira a donde nos trajo... yo... debí frenar, debí decirte, pero también era cierto que temía que me dejaras... ahora es tarde, te amo y eso no va a cambiar tan fácil pero necesito alejarme, necesito respirar nuevos aires – se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente, inhale su aroma y me deje llorar entre sus brazos, se iba, se iba y nada podía hacer, lo entendía era muy duro quedarse aquí, dejo un beso en el tope de mi frente y salió, lo vi marchar con mi corazón en su mano, me eche a llorar interminablemente, mi teléfono sonó cientos de veces pero no respondí, en algún momento concilie el sueño...

Oí una voz cerca de mi... -Bella, Bella... - oh Alice, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude distinguir el rostro de mi amiga, mire a mi alrededor y caí en cuenta de todo, Edward se había ido... me solté a llorar de nuevo abrazando a mi amiga...

-shhh shhh, no llores mas cariño, mira como estas, estas hecha un desastre... - ... - lo dañe Al, lo dañe por completo, lo perdí, se fue – dije sollozando...

-Ven – me tomo y me hizo sentar en el sillón – voy a prepararte un te – me quede perdida en mis pensamientos, no sabia que hacer, que era correcto ahora, mi mente se debatía...

-Toma – dijo Al ofreciéndome el te, lo bebí y poco a poco me sentí un poco mas relajada – no tienes que decirme nada ya lo se o bueno al menos se algo, tengo ideas pero es fácil atar cabos viéndote así y oyendo a Edward de ese modo – mi corazón se encogió al oír eso

-Y ahora que hago Alice, lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre...

-No lo has perdido tonta Bella, el te ama, te ama como nunca amo ni amara a nadie en su vida y bueno lo que debes hacer eso lo debes descubrir tu misma.

Sabias palabras Alice dije en mi fuero interno, me encontraba en el apartamento de Edward, recostada en su sofá, recordando todo lo que habíamos vivido en este espacio, empapándome de recuerdos, de su aroma, de todo el, Al se había marchado dejándome sola con mis pensamientos cuando vio que ya estaba mas relajada; habían pasado 8 horas desde que se fue había dormido unas 5 y llorado las 3 restantes y ahora solo pensaba me sentía en un estupor pero debía reaccionar, tenia que actuar y ¿que hacia? ¿cual era el modo correcto?, estruje mis pensamientos y algo se iba formando en mi mente pero temía hacer eso, tal vez debía darle su tiempo, dejarlo olvidar, estar alejados para que se recuperara y pudiera perdonarme... entonces recordé que no hablar, que no expresar nuestros sentimientos y arriesgarnos un poco mas sin importar nuestros miedos era que estábamos si ahora, por una vez en mi vida, la primera vez deje guiarme por mi corazón, con una sonrisa en mi cara pero muriendo de temor conduje a toda velocidad a mi casa, tome dinero, pasaporte, me duche y cambie... llegue al aeropuerto y... Grandísima mierda no tenia una idea de donde se había ido Edward... entonces pensé en Alice nuevamente, mi salvación era ella, marque su teléfono...

-Alice

-Bells, estas mejor, ¿donde estas?

-Bien, bueno mejor... dime Alice a ¿donde se fue Edward?

-Londres Bells, el esta en Londres ya llego, hable con el hace un rato y créeme que si tu la estas pasando mal el no esta mucho mejor...

-Mierda Al, mil gracias eres la mejor, Te amo

-¿Y esos ánimos? ¿Que harás Bella?

-Jugarme la ultima carta Al, estoy comprando mi boleto a Londres, tienes que decirme su dirección para poder llegar...

Me dio su dirección y sonreí al cielo parece que algo por fin me estaba saliendo bien, me senté a esperar hasta que por fin anunciaron el vuelo... tome mis cosas y me dispuse a buscar mi propio destino... me estaba jugando todo ahora.

A pesar de los nervios logre dormir un poco, anunciaron el aterrizaje y mi corazón latía desbocado, todo el valor acumulado se estaba yendo a la basura abandonándome a medida que nos acercábamos a el. Al llegar tome mis cosas y fui por un taxi, le indique la dirección y partimos, el clima estaba tenue como mi interior, ya había llegado hasta aquí eso había sido fácil ahora venia la parte difícil, no sabia si me rechazaría y si lo hacia ¿que iba hacer?, deje de pensar en eso, le escribí a Al sobre mi llegada eran las 6 de la tarde ojala y Edward no hay salido, el taxista me indico el edificio, le agradecí y baje del vehículo... Tuve que rogarle al estúpido vigilante para que me dejara pasar sin anunciarme, cuando lo convencí entre al lujoso edificio y tome el ascensor, mi resolución empezó a flanquear, mis piernas temblaban, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, estaban por abrirse las puertas del ascensor que daban de lleno con su apartamento, se abrieron y mi respiración se atoro, me quede parada allí temiendo todo, observando la amplia estancia, pero mis ojos no detallaban nada solo lo buscaban a el...

-¿Quien anda hay? - oí su aterciopelada voz, intente articular palabra pero no pude, di un paso fuera del ascensor y lo vi asomándose con actitud precavida, mi traicionero cuerpo reacciono ante la vista que me proporcionaba, recién salido de la ducha, con algunas gotas de agua en su pecho, se encontraba Edward con solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, su perfecto y esculpido torso, sus brazos fuertes y protectores, mierda sentí la humedad en mis piernas de tan solo verlo así, bien frustrada iba a quedar si me rechazaba... estudie su mirada, estaba como en shock, anonado diría yo sus ojos clavados en los míos, pude casi oír el click que hizo su cabeza...

-Isabella – dijo mi nombre con incredulidad -¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo.. yo... Edward – Vamos Bella tu puedes, se valiente, di un suspiro – no puedo Edward, te necesito, no se si me aceptes pero vine a que tomemos un aire diferente juntos, a que empecemos algo juntos como siempre debió ser – sus ojos incrédulos escrutaban los míos buscando la sinceridad en ellos...

-Tu.. Bella, ¿Porque?

-Por que te amo Edward, te amo como nunca en mi vida he amado a nadie, por que nunca amare a alguien como te amo a ti, por que si te dejo ir sin intentarlo una vez mas sin jugarme todo por ti no podre vivir en paz si me rechazas al menos sabré que lo intente.

-Entonces me amas

-Creo que te lo he dicho y esta no es la primera vez – dije escéptica

Sus ojos se estrecharon y camino hacia mi, sentía todos mis vellos erizados, ver su andar felino y su torso desnudo y que probablemente debajo de esa toalla no llevara nada, me excito una vez mas... enredo una mano en mi cabello y tiro de el haciéndome levantar mi cabeza en ofrecimiento, acerco su rostro al mío, tentándome hasta que unió sus labios a los míos, besándome rudamente, era un beso hambriento, nuestras lenguas se enredaban entre si en una lucha interminable, jadee por aire pero el me hizo soportar un poco mas y lejos de molestarme me excitaba mas su rudeza, mis manos cobraron vida y las pose sobre su torso desnudo acariciando cada musculo, descendí hasta el nudo de la toalla y lo solté provocando que callera, instintivamente me separe de el para mirarlo en toda su gloria y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi su miembro en todo su esplendor listo para mi, mis bragas se humedecieron mas si es posible, levante mi vista a el que me observaba de forma que debería ser prohibida, sus ojos prometían la gloria que sus palabras no me decían.

-Pequeña atrevida, no me siento en igualdad de condiciones – sonreí, era cierto yo aun estaba completamente vestida, me jalo a el y me beso nuevamente pero sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo el contorno de mi cuerpo, saco mi blusa y no perdió tiempo en desabrochar mi pantalón, lo termine de sacar quedando solo en ropa interior ante su atenta mirada... camino hasta el sofá

-Ven acá – dijo en un gruñido tomo mi mano y me jalo haciéndome caer a horcajas sobre el, sobre su erección que daba directo en mi muy mojado centro, me hizo gemir de lo imprevisto del movimiento, empecé a moverme sobre el... pero me detuvo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas...

-De...tente – dijo, lo mire con cara inocente a través de mis pestañas, sonrió ladinamente y me dio una sonora nalgada, joder me hizo empapar aun mas.

-Estás muy empapada Isabella – dijo metiendo una mano en mis bragas

-Ahhhhh – gemí cuando toco mi muy necesitado clítoris, movía sus dedos tortuosamente, me sostenía con mis manos en sus hombros, sentí como metía un dedo en mi interior, solté un grito ahogado y empecé a moverme sobre su dedo, introdujo otro y los curvo tocando ese punto exacto que solo el había descubierto – Mierda Ed si si, mas por favor, no pares... - gemía como posesa, me arquee completamente hacia el ofreciéndole mis pechos, con su mano desocupada soltó el sujetador, saco su lengua y mirando directo a mis ojos le dio lametazos a mis pezones, mi visión de el haciendo eso y sus dedos trabajando en mi me empujaban cada vez mas cerca a mi tan preciado orgasmo...

-Cerca... cerca... estoy muy cerca – gemía, justo cuando lo sentía venir, saco sus dedos de mi interior, lo mire con frustración, el solo sonreía, uno de los dedos que tenia en mi interior lo llevo a su boca succionando y gimiendo, yo solo veía ese acto tan jodidamente erótico, me sentía en llamas, acerco el otro dedo a mi boca en una clara invitación, abrí mis labios y lo introdujo lentamente, lo succione y lamí tal y como lo haría si tuviera su pene entre mis labios, me sorprendí encontrando mi sabor no tan amargo como pensé, soltó un gruñido mientras yo chupaba su dedo, lo retiro para sujetar mis bragas y de un tirón arrancarlas...

-Deberías saber que no tengo equipaje

-Ya solucionaremos eso – dijo el fanfarrón... me levante un poco para que ubicara su pene en mi entrada pero el muy lejos de cumplir mis deseos tomo con una mano mi cabello haciéndome dirigir mi mirada a nuestros sexos y con su otra mano tomo su pene dando pequeños azotes sobre mi clítoris haciéndome gemir y necesitarlo aun mas, hizo movimientos de embiste, torturándome, masturbándome con su propio pene...

-Edwardddd – gemí – por favor

-¿Que quieres Isabella?, dime que es lo que quieres maldita sea

-Follame de una maldita vez EDWA... - Su nombre quedo ahogado por su boca, penetrándome de golpe, mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás, enrede mis manos en sus cabellos y me moví sobre el en círculos, Edward daba pequeños golpes sobre mis nalgas, poso ambas manos allí sujetándome, pegue mi frente a la suya nunca perdiendo el contacto visual

-Mas rápido... por favor – gruño e impuso un ritmo frenético, enloquecedor, exquisito, sentía toda su longitud entrar en mi y no pude contener los gritos de placer... sentí su miembro crecer en mi interior

-Vente nena, vente conmigo, córrete para mi – dijo mirándome a los ojos, era tan intenso que enterré mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, me sentí ir, gritando su nombre y el gritando el mío, mordí su hombro, lo que hizo que se sacudiera prolongando el orgasmo en mi interior...

-Siiiii – dije finalmente, poco a poco me fui recuperando del orgasmo que acababa de vivir, el mas intenso de todos los que el me había dado...

-Te Amo – dije quitando algunos mechones que se pegaban a su rostro pegajoso – bese sus labios dulcemente.

-Y yo te amo mucho mas a ti – sonreí, feliz, completa, como siempre me sentía entre sus brazos

-¿A la ducha? - me dijo con su sonrisa picara, me levante sintiendo su ausencia en mi interior, se levanto y me ofreció su mano, la tome y camine junto a el... Para Siempre

-Sabes Ed...

-Dime

-Como yo tampoco nadie te ha amado – sentencie, sonreímos ambos...

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_


End file.
